Your Memory
by Rhiana Fayette
Summary: RaeRed X. Basically a series of drabbles as Rae remembers her time on earth with Red X and her friends as she dies. Reviews welcome! Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_As the life gently winked out of her, taken by the inexplicable illness, her human half- the half with a soul- shifted away from the body. It gradually made its was downward, through layers of rock and reality. Her conscious floated to her long life on the planet she knew as Earth, in the dimension she called her home. Would she be missed? Of course, she reassured herself._

_She wouldn't allow herself to think of _him

_Little did she know, she was about to be forced to relive every painful, joyous, and dull memory. In a Hell she _didn't_ know._

_ ------  
_Based off the 30memories challenge prompts on LiveJournal. Chapter One already written and should be up quickly. Reviews appreciated and help motivate this slowly suffocating writer (lol). Don't bash the pairing, it kicks YOUR pairing's ass. This'll probably wind up as a minific or something of the sort. Check my LJ (link in my profile) for more of my work that I don't post on FFNet. Love ya! Review! -Rhiana Fayette ♥


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One (#9; Figuring)

_She remembers the first time he hit on her._

Her face had remained impassive, but inside a hint of flattered, shocked embarrassment surfaced. She had corrected him, You're flirting with the wrong girl. I'm not Starfire.

He had surprised her with his earnest reply, "I'm flirting with the right girl. I just hit on Alien Chick to piss off Bird Boy and you know it."

She responded with skeptical silence, which- he later confessed to her- frustrated him to no end.

"Listen. If I liked Star I wouldn't be trying to impress you or flirt with you right now. I wouldn't be bothering to try and figure all _this_ out!"

She had asked, figured what out?

"You, me, my feelings for you and your lack of feelings in general." he deadpanned, his frustration coolng momentarily, leasking out as he stepped closer to her.

...feelings are overrated, she had whispered and suddenly he was gone and she felt guilty somehow, like she had hurt him.

That was the day she had begun deciphering him... and what she was afraid he meant to her. She had never told him, but she had named that day, later on, their "Figuring Day." The day it was all sent into motion, where things began attempting to figure themselves out.

_She wishes she had told him. He would've found it cute, like everything else she thought. What had she been so afraid of?_

_-----  
_So, how do you like it?! I can't trust my own opinion because I'm overly critical of my own writing, but reviews are nice! I'm in the process of writing chapter two. I want at least three reviews before I post it here! ♥-Rhiana Fayette_  
_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two (#26: Yellow tulip; hopeless love)

_She was ready for him the next time he showed up- she had walked into her room and he had beeen sitting on the floor, back to her bed. Her insides were calculated concrete._

Get out, she had said so simply that she felt him waver in his confidence, Now.

She could feel him grinning behind the mask, "I didn't go through all this trouble just to be kicked out so easily."

Her face had been pale and emotionless as usual when she folded her arms and repeated, Too bad, leave.

He stood up as she leaned against the doorframe, "You tell Bird Boy and the rest of the team about before? I don't think you did, seeing as how I'm still alive."

You didn't do anything wrong and its none of their business. I can handle myself. Now, leave, X, before I _do_ have to get the team, Her voice kept that flat edge to it.

"Come on, the Tower's deserted and you know it. I call your bluff."

_Does he think of this as some kind of _game

She shoved down wisps of frustration that bubbled inside of her and continued, I can still take you on myself. Now leave.

"That's getting redundant," he observed, taking a step closer to her. She involuntarily tensed and she could see a grin break out even though he wore a mask, "Do I make you nervous?"

You know very well I don't feel, she commented dryly.

He took another step, "No, you feel, you just don't show it."

You would know.

"I would."

She rolled her eyes, Why are you _doing_ this? You realize how futile it is? Whatever your stupid plans are, I'm not falling for them _or_ you.

Another step.

More frustration was floating up from her stomach, mingling with a few other unidentifiable feelings she didn't want to think about right now.

"This isn't some 'stupid plan'."

Right. I'll believe the criminal's word.

Out of nowhere he asked, "Do you know the symbolism of yellow tulips?"

Huh? Where the hell did _that_ come from?

"I saw you pick one the other day."

She was glad her hood was up and he couldn't see the minor flush gracing her cheeks. _No one was supposed to see that. _She replied, You were spying on me?

"No."

Then what do you call it?

"Mild observation."

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway- do you know the symbolism of a yellow tulip?"

Obviously not. Do tell how this relates.

His eyes glinted behind the mask, "Look it up."

With that he disappeared (leaving her slightly infuriated with his enigmatic attitude in general) and a bouqet of yellow tulips lay on her bed, tied with a black ribbon.

_Later on that week she had Beast Boy look up yellow tulips on the Internet. It took awhile, but she finally found the correspondence: hopeless love. She rolled her eyes for BB's sake (and anyone elses' who was watching) but inside she felt a piece of something break._

_She missed those flowers now._


End file.
